sonadow 1
by brookelynjadehedgehog
Summary: sonic try's to tell shadow his feelings, but shadow thinks his asking him to a race and attacks him. dose sonic tell or dose he die
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.: 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Rouge came down the stairs in a cheer leader's outfit. Well sonic hid behind a wall near the top of the stairs. **

**Sonic: I'm not going like this.**

**Shadow: come on Sonic Knuckles is hear so if you don't come down this Instinet I will come up there and, drag your sorry ass down the stairs and, out the door.**

**Knuckles: hay come on we gotta go or we're gonna be late.**

**Sonic: fine but don't say some dumb ass comment about the costume excpeshly you knuckles.**

**Sonic turned the corner and, started going down the stairs. Shadow's and Knuckle's jaws dropped. Sonic was wearing a deep sapphire blue ball gowned with blue heals, a mask, a neck lace and, a tiara (his quills are also in a bun).**

**Knuckles: sonic you look like a girl, a really pretty girl.**

**Shadow: wow. (Shocked speechless).**

**At the party.**

**Amy: hay Shadow who's the girl. (Amy's a biker chick.)**

**Sonic made his voice go higher to sound like a girl's voice.**

**Sonic: it's a surprise until the end of the party.**

**Amy: oh but what should I call you until then.**

**Shadow: how about Juliette since that's her costume.**

**Amy: ok I'll go tell everyone by**

**Shadow: I didn't know you could sound like a girl.**

**Sonic: say anything more about it and you'll be sleeping on the couch.**

**Shadow: okay.**

**Later**

**Tails: before any one leaves we have one or two quick announcements.**

**Shadow and sonic walk to tails**

**Shadow: thanks tails. Now you all are problem wondering who my friend is I brut with me is.**

**Everyone (dis including Tails, Knuckles, Amy and, Rouge): yay**

**Amy: yay shadow who's your girlfriend.**

**Sonic: acshelly the correct term is boyfriend.**

**Sonic said taking off the mask.**

**Everyone (dis including Tails, Knuckles and, Rouge): Sonic's a girl.**

**Sonic and Shadow: umm no.**

**Sonic: ok did anyone hear me I said boyfriend.**

**Rouge: anyway shadow don't you have something to say (ware has Rouge been didn't she vanish at the house).**

**Shadow nodded his head. He toke a holed of Sonic's hands **

**Shadow: sonic I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, so will you become my partner for the rest of my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.: 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Rouge came down the stairs in a cheer leader's outfit. Well sonic hid behind a wall near the top of the stairs. **

**Sonic: I'm not going like this.**

**Shadow: come on Sonic Knuckles is hear so if you don't come down this Instinet I will come up there and, drag your sorry ass down the stairs and, out the door.**

**Knuckles: hay come on we gotta go or we're gonna be late.**

**Sonic: fine but don't say some dumb ass comment about the costume excpeshly you knuckles.**

**Sonic turned the corner and, started going down the stairs. Shadow's and Knuckle's jaws dropped. Sonic was wearing a deep sapphire blue ball gowned with blue heals, a mask, a neck lace and, a tiara (his quills are also in a bun).**

**Knuckles: sonic you look like a girl, a really pretty girl.**

**Shadow: wow. (Shocked speechless).**

**At the party.**

**Amy: hay Shadow who's the girl. (Amy's a biker chick.)**

**Sonic made his voice go higher to sound like a girl's voice.**

**Sonic: it's a surprise until the end of the party.**

**Amy: oh but what should I call you until then.**

**Shadow: how about Juliette since that's her costume.**

**Amy: ok I'll go tell everyone by**

**Shadow: I didn't know you could sound like a girl.**

**Sonic: say anything more about it and you'll be sleeping on the couch.**

**Shadow: okay.**

**Later**

**Tails: before any one leaves we have one or two quick announcements.**

**Shadow and sonic walk to tails**

**Shadow: thanks tails. Now you all are problem wondering who my friend is I brut with me is.**

**Everyone (dis including Tails, Knuckles, Amy and, Rouge): yay**

**Amy: yay shadow who's your girlfriend.**

**Sonic: acshelly the correct term is boyfriend.**

**Sonic said taking off the mask.**

**Everyone (dis including Tails, Knuckles and, Rouge): Sonic's a girl.**

**Sonic and Shadow: umm no.**

**Sonic: ok did anyone hear me I said boyfriend.**

**Rouge: anyway shadow don't you have something to say (ware has Rouge been didn't she vanish at the house).**

**Shadow nodded his head. He toke a holed of Sonic's hands **

**Shadow: sonic I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, so will you become my partner for the rest of my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Shadow: sonic I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, so will you become my partner for the rest of my life.**

**Sonic: yes, yes I'll marry you.**

**Sonic hugged shadow and everyone except Amy cheered. On the way out everyone congratulated them all but Amy instead she took out her hammer and yelled.**

**Amy: WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKER HE IS MINE. SONIC YOU WILL PAY.**

**Sonic: EEP Shadow save me**

**Tails hit Amy on the back of the head knocking her out cold.**

**Shadow: I'll call the nut house and tell them they lost a loony.**

**Tails: good Idea but I'll do it. You two gust go home.**

**Shadow and Sonic nodded.**

**At Shadow's (and now Sonic's) house. **

**Sonic: I can't what to take off this costume.**

**Shadow hugged Sonic from behind.**

**Shadow: why? You look so sexy in it.**

**Sonic: Shadow. I do not. I look silly.**

**Shadow: Yay whatever.**

**Shadow started kissing and nipping at Sonic's neck. Sonic gasped/moaned.**

**Sonic: Shadow no.**

**Shadow: come on I'll be gentle I promise.**

**Sonic: no, not yet pleas.**

**Shadow: 'Sigh' fine.**

**3 months later (I just love time skips don't I.)**

**With shadow.**

**Shadow, Knuckles and, Tails are in black tuxedos, white shirts, red or blue ties and, black shoes.**

**Knuckles: you better take good care of him or I'll have your ass.**

**Shadow: who are you his father?**

**Knuckles: no, just an over protective friend.**

**With sonic.**

**Sonic's is wearing a white sleeveless dress with a lite blue sash around his waist and, blue heals (the same heals form Halloween). Rouge is in a red sleeveless dress and heals, cream was in a blue dress with three roses bunched up at her waist and flats.**

**Sonic: thanks Rouge for helping out.**

**Rouge: y your welcome hon.**

**Cream: Mister Sonic, Miss Rouge it's time come on, come on its time.**

**Sonic: ok, ok we're coming.**

**At the altar.**

**Priest: do you Shadow take sonic to be your beloved wedded wife, to have and to holed, throe sickness and throe health for as long as you both may live?**

**Shadow: I do.**

**Priest: and do you Sonic take shadow to be your one and only husband, to have and to holed, throe sickness and throe health for as long as you both may live?**

**Sonic: I do.**

**Priest: you may kiss the bride.**

**Shadow kissed Sonic and every one cheered.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Shadow kissed Sonic and every one cheered.**

**After the wedding Shadow toke Sonic home and laid him on the bed (he also stared kissing and nipping at his neck).**

**Sonic: oh shadow ~.**

**Shadow's hands were wandering Sonic's feminine body. Soon taking off Sonic's dress and his tux.**

**The next day (yay I'm not that much of a perv)**

**Shadow woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Shadow went down stares drooling because of the smell.**

**Shadow: I didn't know you could cook love.**

**Sonic jumped 3 feet in the air.**

**Sonic: Shadow you scared me.**

**Shadow: sorry love~. You were great last night.**

**Shadow hugged sonic from behind and was kissing his neck well saying this.**

**Sonic: how? You did all the work. Ahh~**

**Shadow: so.**

**Sonic: Shadow just go eat, your breakfast is on the table.**

**Shadow: Ahh no more sexy time.**

**Sonic: maybe later.**

**Shadow: ok.**

**3 weeks later.**

**Sonic was throwing up, fainting and sleeping more and Shadow was getting worried.**

**Shadow: sonic pleas can we go to the Dr. Eggman. (Egghead is a good gay in this story, but he still challenges sonic to battles).**

**Sonic: Shadow I'm fine it's just a cold.**

**Shadow: for three weeks strait as if.**

**Just at that moment Sonic fainted. So Shadow toke him to Eggman's.**

**At Eggy's.**

**Eggman: shadow what brings you hear.**

**Shadow: It's Sonic, he's sick but no matter what we do it will not go away.**

**Eggman: hmm, what are the symptoms of this illness?**

**Shadow: morning sickness, fainting and sleeping more than usual plus he doesn't run as much which for Sonic is bad.**

**Eggman: oh my, this is serious. Come with me.**

**Eggy and Shadow walk into a medical center. Shadow placed Sonic on a bed. Eggman left the room to get some materials.**

**Shadow: I hope you'll be ok.**

**Eggy: I'm back. Ok now I have my suspicions about this illness.**

**Shadow: like what doctor.**

**Eggy: well how can I say this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Eggy: well how can I say this?**

**Shadow: go on.**

**Eggy: well I think there is a featis growing with in Sonic.**

**Shadow: in English pleas.**

**Eggy: in other word's I think Sonic's pregnant.**

**Shadow's eyes widen and he zoned out well Eggy did an ultra sound.**

**Shadow: h-how is t-that p-possible.**

**Eggy: two thing's A) Sonic's a harm and B) my suspicion was correct.**

**At that moment Shadow fainted from mind over drive.**

**Eggy: did I say something wrong?**

**5 min later.**

**Sonic: Hu where am I.**

**Eggy: I see you have awoken.**

**Sonic: Eggman, what where's Shadow.**

**Eggy: in another room, he kind of passed out from shock, although I swore I seen smoke coming from his ears.**

**Sonic: why did that happen?**

**Eggy: you're pregnant.**

**Sonic: WHAT, HOW IS THAT F***KING POSSIBLE!**

**Eggy: you have both reproducing organs, in other words you are a harm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Eggy: you have both reproducing organs, in other words you are a harm.**

**Sonic: you are f***king kidding me.**

**Eggy: no sorry.**

**Shadow randomly appears.**

**Shadow: he's not. I'm sorry Sonic I didn't mean to.**

**Shadow ran out of the room. Sonic and Eggman did nothing but blink for a minute.**

**Eggy: did he just apologies for something he didn't know was possible?**

**Sonic: was he crying? And yes, yes he was.**

**Eggy: I think he was crying. I did not know any of those were possible for shadow, did you?**

**Sonic: no not really.**

**Eggy: mind if I do a test on him to see what s wrong.**

**Sonic: yes, yes I do mind if you do a "test" on my husband.**

**Eggy: not that kind of test. I'm saying a questionnaire.**

**Sonic: ok fine by me.**

**After Shadow was forced to do the test. (Eggman used his robots).**

**Shadow: I said nothing is wrong. I'm just over whelmed.**

**Sonic: so you apologies then run out of the room crying.**

**Shadow: ok I'm more then over whelmed but a questionnaire, you got to be kidding me.**

**Sonic: Eggman's idea.**

**Eggy: you two can go. Would you like an escort out?**

**Sonic: yes please.**

**Eggy: ok metal.**

**Metal: yes sir**

**Eggy: please show Sonic and Shadow the way out.**

**Metal: roger that. Right this way.**

**At the house.**

**Sonic: Shadow what's the matter?**

**Shadow: It's nothing.**

**Sonic: I know you are lying, you haven't said a single word since we left Eggman's now tell me what's wrong.**

**Shadow: it's just I don't think I'll be a good father. You forget was made to be a killing machine.**

**Sonic: but are you, no you are a wonderful person and a great lover. I know you'll be a perfect father to the child. Now cheer up love.**

**Shadow: ok. You hungry.**

**Sonic: yes. But could I make some thing or us.**

**Shadow: why.**

**Sonic: 'in a shy voce' because I've been taking cooking lessons from Vanilla and I want to make you something special.**

**Shadow: ok just try not to blow up my kitchen like you did on Tails.**

**Sonic: ok and you remember that.**

**Shadow: yes I do.**

**Shadow went to take a shower. Well Sonic stared cooking.**

**An hour later.**

**Sonic: Shadow, diners ready.**

**Shadow came out of the living room with a book in his hand and glasses on. He looked up.**

**Shadow: it is and you didn't blow up the kitchen.**

**Sonic: can you stop with that, put the book down, glasses off and sit down.**

**Shadow chuckled and did the last three things, but before siting he kissed Sonic on the cheek.**

**Shadow: you know I'm messing with you. So why should I.**

**Sonic: because if you don't you'll be sleeping on the couch.**

**Shadow: ok I'll stop. (Fears Sonic when he is threatened to sleep on couch).**

**Sonic sat down across from shadow. On their plats there was corn, baked potatoes and devilled eggs. Sonic had placed butter, sour cream, cheese, salt and pepper and two glasses of pop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 **

**Sonic: enjoy.**

**Sonic and Shadow started eating**

**Shadow: Sonic this is amazing.**

**Sonic: thanks. Although it's not as good as your cooking.**

**Shadow: that's a lie my cooking sucks ass compared to yours.**

**Sonic blushed a deep red.**

**Sonic: oh… um… I… a… **

**Shadow chuckled at Sonic's reaction.**

**Shadow: Sonic are you ok.**

**All Sonic did was node unable to say anything more than gibberish.**

**Later.**

**Sonic and Shadow went to bed. But Shadow was still awake.**

**In shadow head: Sonic said I'll be a great father but what if I'm not or if I can't protect them, like with Maria.**

**Three days later.**

**Sonic: ok see ya then. **

**Shadow: Sonic who was that?**

**Sonic: oh it was Tails.**

**Shadow: what were you talking about?**

**Sonic: I asked the gang over to tell them.**

**Shadow: oh we better get ready.**

**Sonic: you're not mad that I didn't tell you first.**

**Shadow: Sonic, no I'm not because I think it's time to tell them anyway.**

**Sonic: me to**

**Sonic made a cute face and, shadow almost had a nose bleed from the cuteness.**

**Later.**

**Cream: so mister Sonic why did you call us hear. Is it a party?**

**Tails: nope, but these are goo snacks Shadow.**

**Shadow: thank sonic he made them, and no cream there is no party.**

**Cream: aww man.**

**Everyone alts (except Vanilla): ****_what! And he didn't blow up the place!_**

**Sonic: does anyone not remember when I blow up Tails kitchen?**

**Tails: no. now how about telling the news to everyone Sonic.**

**Sonic: ok.**

**Shadow: well this is hard to explain but...**

**Sonic: I'm pregnant.**

**Everyone but Eggy and Tails: what.**

**Eggy: it's quite simple sonic is a haermaphodight.**

**Everyone but the boy genius and Eggy: a what.**

**Tails: in other words sonic has both male and female hormones and reproducing organs.**

**Cream: so mister sonic and mister shadow are getting a baby from the magical stork.**


End file.
